1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baffle structure of an open car. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baffle structure of an open car that is disposed in a width direction of a vehicle body to improve rigidity of the vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
An open car denotes a vehicle of which a roof is not there or the roof can be opened. A vehicle is designed to increase rigidity so as to protect an occupant when a vehicle is overturned, and for this a baffle is disposed therein.
The baffle forms a space in which a roll over protection system (ROPS) is mounted to reduce damage to the occupant when the open car is overturned, and is disposed in a width direction such as a P/Tray of a sedan to improve the rigidity of the vehicle body.
The ROPS is disposed at right/left sides of a vehicle, a space is necessary to house the ROPS, and several panels are used to form the space as a baffle.
Accordingly, as described above, several panels are used to increase the number of components, but overall rigidity and durability is deteriorated and it is insufficient to protect the occupant.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.